


Night Terrors

by waffle_walks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil hurt/comfort thing, kolivan has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffle_walks/pseuds/waffle_walks
Summary: A short about Lance soothing Kolivan after a nightmare.





	Night Terrors

Kolivan has always been a restless sleeper. He used to enjoy sleeping, as a way to sink into a comfort where he could pretend everything was fine. But the longer he had been in the military, the more nightmares plagued his dreamscape. 

And now, it was one particular night. A hot night where summer heat still found its way to creep into their small apartment and pull the sweat from their skin. Kolivan was tangled in a sheet, kicking at enemy soldiers that weren’t there. 

In his dreams, Kolivan was back on a battlefield. Hot, hot field with blinding light. He felt blood freshly dripping from the wound that marked his right eye and the adrenaline of running through enemy camps to clear them out. There was the ringing in his ears that wouldn’t stop and the burning sand that slowly made its way into his suit. The gunshots were loud. He felt the world caving in on him and slowly he only saw tunnel vision. He saw his teammates, he saw his comrades, he saw his friends. Some standing, some splayed on the dirty ground with eyes wide open but unseeing. It haunted him,  _ oh  _ how it haunted him. 

Next thing he knows is that he’s screaming his sorrows out, trying to follow what he saw. His throat felt raw and he was so incredibly angry he couldn’t chase his vision. 

 

A gentle voice called his name. Smooth, like a stream, strong like a breeze, calming, like the ocean at sunrise. 

 

His eyes opened, slowly. He was tensed, ready to run at any moment. His legs were trapped within the sheet. His lovely brunet boyfriend was sitting near him, a cool cloth resting in his outstretched hand. 

“Kolivan are you okay?”

 

Kolivan’s head was spinning. He was hot. He still felt as though he were being gripped tight from his memories in his nightmares. 

He huffed out a few hot breaths despite his shaken demeanor, and then nodded towards his worried boyfriend. Lance pushed the damp cloth up to Kolivan’s forehead, and Kolivan leaned into the coolness it brought.    
  


Lance, his lovely and tired boyfriend always had a wet cloth ready for him and woke him when his nightmares turned to terrors. 

 

“Do you want some music?” 

Kolivan nodded, and Lance leaned over to his nightstand to turn on some random playlist with lots of soft guitar to play in the background. 

He loved when his boyfriend did this, awake and swiping through playlists until he found something he knew would drown out the ringing from his dreams. 

When Lance leaned back over, he had in his hand a cold water bottle, dripping in its own condensation and pushed it into Kolivan’s calloused hands. 

 

It was so cold it felt as though it burned his throat, but soothed the roughness in his throat from his screaming. That screaming is probably why Lance woke up in the first place. 

When the bottle was empty, the veteran tossed the bottle to the side and laid flat on his back. 

 

Lance’s nimble fingers threaded through silvery hair. 

 

“What time is it?” His voice was rough and scratchy.

“About four in the morn’.” Lance’s voice was soft still, like honey to Kolivan’s ears.

 

It was another hour they laid together, listening to the guitar playing from the small speaker and waiting until the sun started peeking through the windows. They watched the sunrise together, watching as the new day melted the dark hues of the night away with oranges, reds, and pinks as though it were an old paint. 

 

“I’ll make breakfast,” Kolivan started as he rose from bed, “You should try to sleep a little.”    
Lance had a soft smile resting on his face, green face mask peely and cracked around the edges. 

“You don’t have to babe, you were the one who had the bad dreams.” Kolivan always wants to melt when Lance makes him feel so happy about being vulnerable.

 

“But you were the one that woke me up and helped me out.  _ Again. _ You’ll just be getting breakfast in bed. Do waffles sound good?”

 

“Waffles sound great Koli.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by a shy nonny on our kolivance blog, we don't usually take requests but I would figure I'd have a go at it since the prompt was kind of cute. Even if it's short I hope ya'll enjoy it.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as @waffle-walks  
> Find the kolivance blog as @kolivance


End file.
